


Immer die Braut

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Bride Wars (2009)
Genre: Cheating, Denial of Feelings, Deutsch | German, F/M, Kissing, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine "fehlende" Szene nachdem Liv vorzeitig verkündet hat, dass sie verlobt ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immer die Braut

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always the Bride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330228) by [simonsaysfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsaysfunction/pseuds/simonsaysfunction). 



"So, du wirst wirklich heiraten", sagte Emma leicht dahin als sie die Toilette der Bar betrat, wo Liv erfolglos versuchte Tequila von ihrem Oberteil abzuwaschen. Die Blondine verfehlte ihre Haut mit dem feuchten Papierhandtuch und zeigte so eindeutig, dass sie mehr als nur etwas angeheitert war.   
  
"Mmm... ja. Muss mich nur noch fragen", sagte Liv mit einem leichten Lallen, aber ihre Augen glänzten und waren glasig ... aber für Emma war nur der Ausdruck puren Glückes von Bedeutung.   
  
"Gratuliere", Emma versuchte aufrichtig zu klingen, aber sie schaffte es nicht ganz. Sie war dankbar das ihre beste Freundin betrunken war.  
  
"Wirst du mich... vermissen?"  
  
"Du wirst immer noch hier sein, nur als Mrs. Williams", Emma zwang ihre Hände aufzuhören zu zittern. Sie hatte diesen Blick auf Livs Gesicht schon vorher gesehen, jedes Mal wenn die Blondine betrunken war und Emma in einen Raum mit sich alleine bekam. Nach jeder High School-Party mit dem allgegenwärtigen verbotenem und billigem Bier; nach jeder Collegeparty mit aufgepeppten Punsch und Bierfässern. Jedes Mal hatte sich Liv besoffen und hatte ihren betrunkenen Impulsen mit Emma nachgegeben. Einer sehr nüchternen und willigen Emma. Es passierte selbst nach ihrem gemeinsamen Abschluss, nur mit weniger Häufigkeit.  
  
Darum war Emma aufgesprungen auf die Chance als Fletcher sie fragte, ob sie bei ihm einziehen wollte. Sie liebte ihn nicht, aber sie _war_ verliebt in ihre beste, frisch verlobte, Freundin.

"Das is' nicht was ich meine und du weißt das." Liv gab ihr Bestes verführerisch zu sein als sie wackelig auf ihren Absätzen schwankte. Emma fand es absolut hinreißend in der gleichen seltsamen Art weswegen sie immer ja sagte. "Wirst du mich vermissen?"  
  
Emmas Atem stockte als Liv zu ihr kam und die Brünette gegen die Wand drückte um ihr einen nassen Kuss zu geben. Livs Mund schmeckte genauso säuerlich und salzig wie die Gläser mit Tequila, die sie wie Wasser herunter gekippt hatte. Es erschien als küssten sie sich eine Ewigkeit. Als sie sich von einander trennten, öffneten sich Emmas Augen flatternd nur um Livs Augen dunkel mit Lust und deren von den Küssen geschwollenen Lippen zu sehen.  
  
Emma wollte sich fallen lassen und sich selbst in diesen Gefühlen verlieren. Aber es würde unweigerlich enden. Am nächsten Morgen würde Emma früh aufstehen, aus Livs Bett und zurück in ihr eigenes kriechen, wo sie sich zusammenrollen und heulen würde. Es war Routine. Aber diese Routine war alt und Zeiten hatten sich geändert. Niemand von ihnen lebte allein und Liv würde _heiraten_.  
  
"Wir können das nicht tun. Was ist mit Daniel? Was ist mit Fletcher?", protestierte Emma und hielt Liv auf Armlänge von sich.  
  
"Es wäre wie in alten Zeiten", bettelte Liv, schmollend, und klimperte mit ihren Wimpern so wie sie es schon so viele Mal zuvor getan hatte.  
  
"Liv, wir sind keine Kinder mehr! Du bist verlobt und ich bin mit Fletcher zusamen."  
  
"Du liebst ihn nicht. Niemand kann dich lieben wie ich!", schrie sie, stolperte gegen den Tresen und ihre Wangen waren rot und ihren Augen blitzten. Sie war fuchsteufelswild und Emma hatte immer gedacht das Liv wunderschön aussah, wenn sie wütend war.  
  
"Lebewohl Liv und Gratulation", sagte Emma zitternd und ihre Unterlippe zitterte wegen dem starken Verlangen zu weinen.  
  
"Nur vergiss nicht, Em. Ich bin immer die Braut", rief Liv und ihre Stimme war ein ungestümer Mix aus Ärger, Schmerz und Traurigkeit.  
  
Emma war fähig ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten bis sie es erfolgreich nach draußen geschafft hatte.   
  
Ende


End file.
